Pokemon - The Christopher Wolfe Chronicles
by BerriosC
Summary: My name is Christopher Wolfe. I am a Pokemon Trainer; although, Im not an ordinary trainer. I'm considered one of the best and have the title Pokemon Master. I've achieved Champion status in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova and have defeated the Frontier Brains. But I wasn't always this good. I was a beginner just like everyone else. This is my story.
1. I Choose You

The moment I opened my eyes, I jumped out of bed, threw on some clothes and ran into the living room. Today was September twenty-eighth. My birthday. And it was the day I was going to Professor Oaks lab to get my first Pokemon.

I had been thinking about which one to pick since I was ten. Bulbasaur, the grass type, Charmander, the fire type, or Squrtle, the water type. I loved all three so much, I had the toughest time making the choice, but at last, I decided.

My mom was sitting on the couch when I ran in. She looked up at me and could see the excitement radiating off of me. "I see that you're up." She said.

"I've been waiting for this for years." I replied, grabbing an apple off the counter. I took a bite twice as big as I should have, but I didn't care. I was in a hurry.

"So, have you decided which one to get?"

"Yep. You'll see it when I get back."

"Do you have your bag ready?"

"Almost. Can you finish packing for me? I can't wait any longer."

"Sure. Just be careful." She stood up and walked over to me.

"Thanks mom." I hugged her then ran out the door.

Pallet Town was fairly small. Just a few houses and Professor Oak's lab. I ran as fast as I could to get to the lab, passing Ash and Gary's houses.

Ash and Gary were also from Pallet Town. They had left for their journey years before me and had already made names for themselves. They both defeated the Gym Leaders of Kanto, and the Indigo League. They ended up battling each other for the title of Champion. Ash won. They would occasionally return home from their journeys to visit with friends, family and the Professor. Gary left for Sinnoh, to help Professor Rowan with his evolution research. No one has heard from Ash since he left for Unova.

When I got to the lab, I took the steps two at a time, only slowing down when I reached the door. I knocked and one of his assistants opened the door.

"Welcome." She said.

"Thank you." I replied, stepping inside.

"The Professor is right over there." She pointed.

I nodded in thanks, then set forward.

He had his back towards me when I walked up, but turned as my approach stopped.

He was a tall man, with grey hair and dark eyes. He wore a white lab coat over a red polo and tan slacks.

"Hello, Professor." I said.

"Hello, Christopher. Happy birthday." He congratulated.

"Thank you."

"Are you ready for your first Pokemon?"

"Yes!" I said, not even trying to hold back my excitement.

"Great. Follow me."

We walked over to a large machine. Through the glass, I could see three Pokeballs. One had a leaf on the front; another a small flame; the third, a water droplet. He pressed a button and the glass lifted.

"Choose your Pokemon." He said, smiling.

I knew exactly which one I wanted. I reached out and picked up the Pokeball with the flame.

"I choose Charmander."

"Excellent choice. I have just a few more things for you. Wait right here." He walked away.

I looked at my Pokeball and examined it. It was a perfect sphere; red on the top hemisphere, white on the bottom, with a small button in between. This was the first time I'd ever held one. I pressed the button and it opened. There was a flash of light and my Charmander appeared beside me.

He was small, about two feet tall with orange skin, a yellow belly, green eyes, and a small flame at the end of his tail. He looked like a little, wingless dragon.

"Hello." I said to him.

"Char." He replied in a high voice.

Pokemon can speak in many different way. Some growl and make animal-like noises, others speak by saying their name. There are even a select few that can speak English.

I smiled and he smiled back.

"I see the two of you are getting acquainted." Professor Oak said, walking back.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Char." Charmander agreed.

"Excellent. Here are your things. Five Pokeballs and your very own Pokedex."

"Thanks." He handed me a small box with my Pokeballs.

"Let me show you how to use your Pokedex. You simply point it at the Pokemon and press the button. Like this."

He pointed it at Charmander and and pressed the button. A picture of Charmander appeared on the screen and an electronic voice spoke.

_Chamander. The lizard Pokemon. The fire on the tip of its tail is a measure of its life. If healthy, its tail burns intensely. Fire type._

"Wow." I said amazed.

"Indeed it is. Well, I suppose you should be getting back home to finish getting ready." He handed my Pokedex to me.

"Thanks again."

I walked out the door with Charmander by my side. I decided to keep him outside his Pokeball.

My mom was outside when I got home, working on her garden.

"You're back so soon. Is this the Pokemon you chose?" She greeted.

"Yeah. This is Charmander." I told her.

"He's so cute."

"Char." Charmander thanked.

"Your bag is on the counter. Your Xtransceiver and map are sitting next to it. My number is in it and so is Professor Oak's."

"Thanks, Mom."

I ran inside, grabbed my bag, then ran back out.

"This is it. Are you sure you want to go?" She asked.

"Yes, Mom. I've been waiting years for this."

"My little boy is all grown up." She started tearing up.

"Don't cry. I'll be back."

"I know. I'll still miss you."

"I'll miss you too. I'll call you from Viridian City once I get to the Pokemon Center. Okay?"

"Oh, alright." She threw her arms around my neck.

"I love you, Mom."

"I love you too, Sweety." She let go.

"Bye." I started walking away, toward Viridian City.

"Bye." She called.

I looked down at Charmander. "Are you ready?"

"Char."

We smiled.

We'd been walking for a little over an hour before we sat down to rest. We were on Route 1, between Pallet Town and Viridian City. There were very few trainers, but a lot of wild Pokemon.

"Char char." Charmander complained.

"I know. I'm tired too. It wont be too long before we get there, then we can sit down, get something to eat, and rest." I told him.

Just then, a Pokemon walked out from the grass. It was small and blue with what looked like grass growing out of its head. I pulled out my Pokedex and scanned it.

_Oddish. The weed Pokemon. It often plants its roots in the ground during the day and sows seeds as it walks about at night. Grass and poison type._

"A grass type. That should be easy to take care of. What do you think? Up for a battle?"

"Char." He chimed.

We walked up to the Oddish, and it stopped.

"Charmander use," I realized I didn't know what moves he knew. "What can you do?" I asked.

"Char." He took a step forward and opened his mouth. A small ember flew out and hit the Oddish. It fell backwards, unconscious.

"Wow, what was that?"

I pointed my Pokedex at Charmander and pressed the button.

_Charmander's moves_. The electronic voice began. _Scratch, Growl and Ember._

"Sweet. Lets keep moving. We're not far from Viridian City."

"Char."


	2. The Pokemon Center

It was nightfall by the time we arrived in Viridian City and the Pokemon Center was the first place we went.

We walked through the automated sliding glass doors of the Pokemon Center and was welcomed with a rush of cool air.

"Doesnt that feel great Charmander?"

"Char." He smiled.

"Welcome." A woman's voice said.

I looked up to see a nurse with pink hair walk up.

"Hi." I said.

"Hi. Im Nurse Joy. Can I help you?" She introduced.

"Yes. We were hoping to get a room for the night."

"Absolutely. Right this way."

We followed her to the back and down a hall lined with guest rooms. We stopped at Room 7.

"Here you are. You can stay here as long as you'd like."

"Thank you, Nurse Joy."

"Well, I'll leave you to get settled. You should fine everything you need for the night here. If there's anything you need that's not here, feel free to ask."

"Thanks again."

"Char." Charmander thanked.

"You're welcome." She said, walking away.

I closed to door then jumped on the bed, stretching. Charmander did the same. I couldn't help to laugh a little.

The room was very basic. A bed; desk; mini fridge; dresser; and television.

"Squirt? Squirtle, Squirt."

I sat up and looked around. A small blue Pokemon, wearing sunglasses, had opened the door and was looking around. I pulled out my Pokedex, pointed it at the Pokemon, and pressed the button. Its picture appeared.

_Squirtle. The tiny turtle Pokemon. The shell, which hardens soon after it is born, is resilient. If you poke it, it will bounce back out. Water type._ The Pokedex said.

"A Squirtle, huh? I wonder if it belongs to anyone."

The Squirtle walked over to the mini ridge and opened it, taking a bottle of water. It bit off the top and began to guzzle the water.

"Wow, thirsty little guy."

"Squirtle!" A guys voice rang down the hallway. He eventually made his way to my room. "Excuse me? Have you seen my Squirtle?" He had was a tall, young guy, with red hair and beard.

"Is that it?" I asked, pointing to the Squirtle.

"Yes. Thank you. Squirtle, stop running off like that."

"Squirtle?" It said.

"I'm sorry. For some reason, he likes going to all the rooms to drink everyone's water."

"It's alright." I said, smiling. "My names Chris. Chris Wolfe" I stood up and held my hand out.

"Ralph Angelus." He shook my hand.

"So, how long have been been on your journey?"

"About a week. I haven't really decided what I want to do yet. What about you?"

"Today is day one. I'm gonna take the Gym Challenge."

"Just Kanto, or the other regions too?"

"All of them."

"Wow. Good luck."

"Thanks. "

"So, is this where the party is?" A feminine voice chimed from the hall.

We looked over and found a young, blonde haired girl standing in the door way. Standing next to her was a small green Pokemon with a plant bulb on its back.

"Oh, hi." I greeted.

"Hello." Ralph followed.

"So, I see you two and the only other trainers here for the night." She said. "The names Elisa Suteki."

"Chris Wolfe."

"Ralph Angelus."

I pointed my Pokedex at her Pokemon and pressed the button. It's picture appeared.

_Bulbasaur. The seed Pokemon. It carries a seed on its back right from birth. As it grows older, the seed also grows larger. Grass and poison type_.

"I see you visited Professor Oak." She pulled out a green Pokedex.

"Yeah." I replied.

"You guys aren't the only ones." Ralph pulled out a blue Pokedex.

"So, whats your goal?" I asked Elisa.

"I'm taking the Gym Challenge." She replied.

"I am too."

"I guess I'm the only person that hasn't decided." He chuckled.

"Well, you'll decide soon, I'm sure."

"I should go. Bulbasaur and I have been training all day and are pretty tired." Elisa announced. "I'm over in Room 3." She walked away.

"I should probably get this little guy to bed. I'm in Room 5." Ralph picked up Squirtle.

"Alright. See ya." He walked away.

I closed the door and turned to find Charmander already asleep. "I was thinking the same thing." I said to him, laying down.


	3. The Training Fields

I awoke to find Charmander sleeping on my face. I picked him up and placed him on the pillow, and then got out of bed to get ready for the day. By the time I had finished freshening up, Charmander was awake and full of energy. "Are you ready to eat?" I asked him.  
"Char." He replied.  
We stepped out of the room and made our way to the cafeteria. Upon arriving, we found Ralph and Elisa sitting at a table eating breakfast with Bulbasaur and Squirtle.  
"Hey, guys." I greeted, walking up.  
"What's up?" Ralph asked.  
"Morning." Elisa added.  
"So, what's for breakfast?"  
"Anything. The cafeteria's in the Pokemon Centers can serve any meal.  
"Really?"  
"Yup."  
A waitress walked up. "What can I get you?"  
"Um, some pancakes, scrambled eggs, a couple slices of bacon and sweet tea."  
"And for your Charmander?"  
I looked over at Charmander. "What do you eat?"  
"Pokemon normally eat about the same thing, but each type has different preferences. I can bring some fire type Pokemon food for him to try."  
"Thank you. That'd be great." She walked off, returning a few minutes later with my plate and a bowl for Charmander.  
Charmander sampled a taste of his food, then began inhaling it.  
"I think he likes it." I stated.  
"Vincent makes the best food."  
I grabbed a slice of bacon and took a bite. "That he does. My moms bacon is nothing like this."  
"I'll let him know." She said with a smile, and then walked away.  
"I planned on going out to the training fields to do some training with Bulbasaur. Would you guys like to join us?" Elisa asked.  
"Sure." Ralph said.  
"Sounds like fun." I agreed.  
After we finished eating, we made our way to the back of the Pokemon Center to the Training Fields. The Training Fields were specially designed areas for each type of Pokemon.  
"What field should we train on?" Elisa asked.  
"Basic?" Ralph suggested.  
"Okay."  
I felt a little tug on my pants leg, and peered down to find a small, yellow, mouse-like creature with red cheeks. I knelt down.  
"Hello."  
"Pika." It said in a high voice.  
I pulled out my Pokedex and pressed the button.

_Pikachu. The Mouse Pokemon. It raises its tail to check its surroundings. The tail is sometimes struck by lightning in this pose. Electric type._  
"Pikachu! Where did you go?" A female voice called, followed by a dark haired girl with glasses.  
The Pikachu ran back to its trainer.  
"Why do you keep running off like that?" She looked up at me. "I'm sorry if Pikachu bothered you. She likes to run off"  
"It's fine. She was no bother."  
She smiled. "I'm Stephanie."  
"Chris." I smiled back.  
"Your Charmander is cute."  
"Char." Charmander blushed.  
"How long has it been since you left?"  
"Only a few days. I'm a little iffy on what to even do. I could take the gym challenge, but I could enter Pokemon contests, or be a breeder. I just don't know. What about you?"  
"I decided a long time ago that I wanted to take the gym challenge. Before I had even picked my Pokemon."  
We laughed.  
"Well, it seems you have everything figured out."  
"Yeah. There's one other option."  
"What do you mean?"  
"You could work on completing the Pokedex."  
"I could, couldn't I? That's a good idea." She smiled.  
I smiled back.  
"Are those your friends over there battling?" She asked.  
I turned to see Elisa and Ralph starting their battle. "Yeah. Wanna come watch?"  
"Sure."  
We walked over to the bleachers and took at seat.  
"I wonder who will win." Stephanie asked.  
"Well, Elisa's Bulbasaur has the type advantage."  
"Really? How so?"  
"Grass is strong against water."  
"Oh, true."  
The battle began.  
"Bulbasaur, use Leech Seed!" Elisa commanded.  
Bulbasaur knelt down and sprayed seeds around Squirtle. The seeds grew vines and wrapped around it.  
"Use Bubble!" Ralph told Squirtle.  
Squirtle blew bubbles at Bulbasaur. They popped as they made contact, but did little damage. Squirtle began to weaken as Bulbasaur grew stronger.  
"What happened?" Stephanie asked.  
"Leech Seed steals energy from the opponent and gives it to the user. Squirtles Bubble didn't do much to Bulbasaur, and the Leech Seed was enough to put it back to full energy."  
"Oh, wow."  
"Squirtle doesn't stand a chance."  
"Bulbasaur, use Tackle!"  
Bulbasaur ran at Squirtle and tackled it to the ground. Squirtle laid there, unable to fight. Ralph ran to Squirtle and picked him up.  
Stephanie and I cheer as we made our way to the battle field.  
"I knew training would pay off." Elisa said. "Good job." I congratulated.  
"We were no match." Ralph said, slightly saddened.  
"Don't worry. Bulbasaur had a type advantage. You'd do great against Charmander and I."  
"I guess."  
"Do you think Bulbasaur is up for another battle?" I asked Elisa.  
She looked at Bulbasaur. "What do you say?"  
"Bulba." He agreed.  
We took our places at the sides of the field.  
"You ready Charmander?" I shouted.  
"Char!"  
"How about you Bulbasaur?" Elisa asked.  
"Bulba!"  
"Then let the battle begin."  
"Charmander, Ember!"  
Charmander opened his mouth and a small flame flew out and hit Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur cringed.  
"Use Leech Seed!" Elisa yelled.  
Bulbasaur knelt down and launched seeds around Charmander. They drained energy from him, but it hardly affected him.  
"One more Ember."  
Charmander blew another flame at Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur fell, drained of all energy.  
"They was fun." Elisa said.  
"It was." I agreed.  
We heard clapping coming from behind and found a woman watching.  
"That was some great battling." She said.  
"Thanks." I replied.  
"Have you considered entering the Starter Tournament?"  
"What's that?"  
"It's a team tournament featuring starter Pokemon from each region. Three trainers, each with a fully evolved starter Pokemon from the same region, fight against other teams of three."  
"Sounds cool."  
"Here." She handed me a paper. "It takes place in LaRousse City every year. You should check it out."  
"Thanks. We will."  
She walked away.  
"Hm, seems interesting enough." Ralph said.  
"We should do it." Elisa decided.  
"I think so, too." I agreed.  
"Well, seems like you guys have it figured out. Good luck." Stephanie said.  
"Why don't you join us?"  
"Really?"  
"Absolutely."  
"Oh, okay." She smiled.


	4. Eevee's Secret Grotto

We sat at a table in the cafeteria after a long day of training. It was time for dinner and we were starved.  
"So, what can I get you all?" The waitress asked. We took a moment to order our food. "I'll bring you your food shortly." The waitress walked away.  
"So, where's the first place we should go?" Stephanie asked.  
"Well, Elisa and I are challenging the gyms, so we should go to the closest gym." I took out my map. "According to my map, the Viridian Gym is closest."  
"That's here." Elisa announced.  
"We should check it out in the morning."  
"Agreed."  
"I still dont know what I should choose." Ralph told us.  
"Maybe after watching our battles, you'll be able to decide."  
"I hope so."  
"Steph, have you chosen what you want to do?" I asked.  
"Yup. I'm gonna complete the Pokedex." She answered. "I've already got Pikachu and the Kanto starters."  
"Four down, a hundred and forty-seven to go."  
"And traveling with you guys will help a lot."  
The waitress walked up with our food. "You guys enjoy."  
"Thank you." We all told her.  
We ate dinner then retired to our rooms for the night.  
I didn't know what time it was, but I awoke in the middle of the night to a cold draft coming from the window.  
"That's odd. How did that get open?" I asked myself as I closed it.  
I felt something brush up against my leg, and I jumped.  
"What was that?" I couldn't see anything because it was dark and I didn't have my glasses on. "Charmander." I called.  
Nothing.  
I looked under the bed and could make out a faint silhouette.  
"What are you?"  
It poked its head out, close enough for me to see some detail. It was a small, brown, furry creature, with big brown eyes and a fluffy white neck.  
I grabbed my Pokedex and scanned it.  
_Eevee. The Evolution Pokemon. Its irregularly configured DNA is affected by its surroundings. It evolves if its environment changes. Normal type._  
"An Eevee, huh?"  
"Eevee." It said with a high tone.  
"Hello."  
"Eev."  
"Do you have a trainer?"  
It shook its head, then jumped onto the bed. I stood up and walked over to my bag that was lying on the dresser. I pulled out an unused Pokeball. I pressed the gray button and it activated. I walked back to the Eevee and showed it the Pokeball.  
"How about you jump in?"  
It started to jump up and down. Charmander slowly started to wake, but not enough to notice what was going on around him.  
I tossed the Pokeball at the Eevee and it disappeared within it. The Pokeball wobbled back and forth a few times, then stopped.  
"I caught my first Pokemon!" I yelled, a little too loudly.  
There was a knock on my door and I opened it to find Elisa, Ralph, and Stephanie standing in the hallway.  
"What's with the noise?" Ralph asked.  
"Sorry. Check this out." I held out the Pokeball.  
"Okay?"  
I pressed the button and Eevee came out.  
"When did you get an Eevee?" Elisa asked.  
"Just a few seconds ago. It crawled in through my window."  
"Is it a boy or girl?" Stephanie asked.  
"I'm not sure." I scanned it with my Pokedex again.  
Sex: Female.  
"She just came in through your window?" Elisa asked.  
"Yeah. Crazy, huh?"  
"I wonder if there are any more."  
"I'd love to have an Eevee." Stephanie said.  
"The lets go get you one." I looked at Eevee. "Can you lead us to your friends?"  
"Eev."  
"Awesome."  
A few minutes later, we were outside and ready to find Eevees.  
"So, where to?" I asked Eevee.  
"Eev." She started walking to the forest We followed.  
We followed her for an hour before finally stopping.  
"Eevee, are you sure you're taking us to the right place?" I asked.  
"Eev." She insisted.  
"Then we continue on." Elisa said.  
A few minutes later, we came across a wall of vines with a small opening at the bottom, just large enough for a small Pokemon, like Eevee, to fit through.  
"Aw, we can't get through." Stephanie complained.

"Eev." She ran through the opening, to return a few dozen feet to our left.

We ran over to her, to find her standing in a larger opening.

"We can get through here." I said, walking through the new opening.

It was a little difficult to get through, but once we did, we found ourselves in an amazing place.

The grass was lush and green, the water in the lake crystal clear, the moon and stars shining through the trees, and dozens of Eevees running around and playing. Threee Eevees greeted us.

"This place is amazing." I said in awe.

"There are so many of them." Stephanie followed.

"One for each of us." Elisa exclaimed.  
They each pulled out a Pokeball and tried to catch an Eevee. Ralph was the first to succeed, followed by Elisa. Stephanie was having some trouble.  
"It won't stay in." She pouted.  
"Maybe it wants to battle you." I suggested.  
"Okay." She took a step back. "Pikachu, use Thundershock!"  
Pikachu walked up to the Eevee and sent a shock of electricity through it. It cringed and fell back, only to get back up and Tackle Pikachu to the ground, pinning her. The Eevee suddenly stopped, paralyzed.  
"Use Thundershock again."  
Pikachu sent another shock of electricity through the Eevee, causing it to faint.  
Stephanie threw her Pokeball again, this time, catching it.  
"Good job." I told her.  
"Thanks." She smiled.  
"We should get back to the Pokemon Center." Ralph suggested.

"Should we tell anyone about this place?" Stephanie asked.

"No. We don't want anyone to disturb it. It's best to leave it be." I told her.

"Good idea."  
We made our may back to the Pokemon Center just as the sun was beginning to rise.  
"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going back to bed." I told them.  
"Same." They all agreed.


End file.
